


О чем говорят мужчины. Westeros edition

by Kfafa



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Fun, Multi, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 01:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15377907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kfafa/pseuds/Kfafa





	О чем говорят мужчины. Westeros edition

  
        
Я выбрать мог себе любую —  
Хоть королеву, а хоть так.  
Но вот — лежу с нелепой теткой  
С большим полуторным мечом.  
        
***  
        
Мне б хоть какую-нибудь бабу.  
Чтоб сиськи, попа, все дела.  
Но лучше рыжую. Повыше.  
И чтобы пела хорошо.  
        
***  
        
Нет лучше женщин, чем дорнийки  
Пьянят не меньше, чем вино.  
Но злить их даже не пытайся.  
Ведь кто их знает? Вдруг там яд?  
        
***  
        
Я мог бы жить, наверно, вечно.  
Я мог бы стать как Робин Гуд.  
Но вот опять. И прямо в сердце.  
Все, хватит, Торос. Не в засос.  
        
***  
        
В Игре Престолов все мы — пешки.  
Но есть как я, почти что ферзь.  
А что это блеснуло сталью  
В руках у Сансыной сестры?  
        
***  
        
To be continued…  



End file.
